neoskavengerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Подсказки и советы
По началу мир игры пугает и вводит в ступор. Эта статья поможет разобраться с некоторыми аспектами и особенностями игры. Также вам стоит посетить статью контекстные окна( в разработке) что бы иметь большее представление об игровой механнике. Управление Использование клавиатуры ускоряет игровой процесс, но из-за пошаговости скорость в игре не главное. И все же запомните: В окне инвентаря: *Нажатие "1": вкл/выкл режим перемещения вещей *Удерживая "2": вы используете предметы *Удерживая "3": вы уничтожаете предметы *Удерживая "Shift": вы берете один предмет из стака *"W, S, A, D" или стрелки: вращение предметов (это вам действительно может пригодиться) *shift+z= оружие и боеприпасы На карте мира: *"W, S, A, D" или стрелки: обзор карты в соответствующем направлении *"Space": закончить ход или принять действие *"E": обыскать текущий гекс(если возможно) *"Q" or "I": окно инвентаря *"C": состояние игрока *"R": окно лагеря *"V": окно транспорта *"M": Миникарта *"X": окно крафта thumb|right|439 px Старт Убедитесь что вы взяли один из следующих навыков чтобы избавится от Dogman'a в начале игры: Athletic, Botany, Electrician, Hacking, Hiding, Mechanic, Medic, Melee, Metabolism или Strong. После того как вы покинули Cryo Facility вам нужно найти какой-нибудь контейнер Чтобы носить ссобой больше вещей, и одежду, что бы не замерзнуть насмерть. Многие советы по игре были выложены на форуме автором игры, Daniel Fedor, Собственно, вот они: *Берегите тепло: на начальной стадии игры это будет зависить исключительно от вашей удачи в поисках теплой одежды. Еще как вариант, вы можете починить нагревательнуя систему в Cryo Facility , для этого вам понадобится навык Mechanic . Спальные мешки тоже очень неплохой вариант согреться. Когда найдете один, поместите его в окно лагеря, когда вы закончите ход он вас немного согреет(в текущей версии игры игрокам упростили задачу, когда шкала переохлаждения опускается ниже середины вы найдете спальный мешок при переходе на следующий гекс). Corn-a-cola также поможет вам согреться. Но не пейте её слишком много за раз(серьезно, это может быть даже смертельно). Еще очень полезно иметь крышу над головой во время дождя, когда шанс замерзнуть достаточно высок(выше только когда идет снег) вышим первым убежищем может стать и лаборатория в которой вы начали игру. *И так вы набрались сил и барахла в окрестностях, теперь мы можем пойти в Exam Room 17 в Cryo Center и использовать её как базу, в которой мы можем спокойно поспать и складировать наши пожитки. Когда вы разживетесь одеждой, оружием и другими полезностями, вы можете начинать настоящее путешествие. *Идите на юго-восток. Идите на "the glow"("Свечение", видно как отметку на карте, через некоторое время после начала игры) это DMC(Detroit Megacity), Вам часто будут попадаться мародеры. Мародеры враждебны, но серьезной угрозы не представляют. Также по мере приближения к городу будет уменьшатся количество лута при мародерстве. (Детройта нету в демоверсии игры) *Run away. For added success rates, choose "Athletic" as an ability. It reduces chances of tripping, and gives you the "Sprint Away" battle move. *Hide. There's an art to this, but it should be viable. Each tile has a hiding rating, depending on the campsites available. If you have the Hiding skill, you can see the rating. AI will have a chance at seeing you hiding in a tile based on your camp's rating. Certain things will give you away, though, like fires, tarp shelters, bleeding, and diarrhea/vomiting. Certain things make it harder for them, too, like illness, pain, darkness, etc. *Hiding tracks helps a bit, much more so with the Tracking skill. However, hiding tracks right underneath you while nearby hexes still contain tracks leading to you probably won't help as much. *Lure them away. Circle back on another set of tracks to try and get them to follow another creature. Lead "looter" types into an area with loot, and then hide, making the loot the most visible opportunity to them. Keep track of where the big threats live. your mom are prostitute of bandits into a dogman's lair, you can bet the dogman is going to deal with them first. *In battles, the primary objective is "don't get hit". All other goals are secondary. The vanilla "attack" and "flurry attack" moves should only be used sparingly. Instead, a combatant should spend a lot of time setting up their next attack. Use "parry" to mitigate an inevitable attack, opening up the enemy to "vulnerable" status. Or use special abilities like "tackle" or "lure" to incapacitate the enemy, and then attack them. General Hints and Tips *When scavenging, take note of the condition of the structure. If it looks like it's about to collapse, it probably will. *Drinking dirty water and eating unidentified mushrooms or berries can be harmful or even deadly. It is important to boil your water to purify it (see the Item Crafting). The Botany skill is useful for identifying wild edibles (blue berries are always edible). Of course when you are dying of thirst, the boiling part can be skipped. *On Forest tiles, there's an icon of trees in the 'ground' portion of the inventory screen. You can place this icon into the crafting box and it will yield 1 large tree branch, 10 medium tree branches, and 10 twigs & bark every time you do this. *On River/Marsh/Lake tiles, there is a River/Marsh/Lake icon in the 'ground' portion of the inventory screen. You can place this icon into the crafting box and it will yield 6 water droplets every time you do this. *The Trapping skill allows you to make campfires (friction) without another flame source nearby. This is especially useful on forest tiles. When you have some sort of reliable storage, carrying 5 branches and 5 twigs gives you access to fire at any time. *The Trapping skill, along with some string and a medium branch, allows you to craft a squirrel snare, which is great for capturing squirrels for their meat when scavenging forest tiles. *The Botany skill can be used when scavenging forest tiles and open fields to often yield berries and mushrooms. The Botany skill will also tell you which are edible and which are poisonous. *End your turn before you scavenge. If you attract unwanted attention you will have movement points left to escape. *Pick up water bottles you find as you go. It is very important to keep a supply of water on hand. A supply of purified water is even better. *Water can be sometimes found by scavenging forest, hills, and flatland tiles, or just lying on the ground. Sometimes, lucky scavengers can find pre-bottled, purified water in urban locations. *Get some shoes and clothes as soon as possible. The worn out scraps you find may be the difference between hypothermia and surviving. They can always be replaced later with better quality clothing. *There is one character build that allows a player to obtain a very warm piece of clothing - a dogman fur coat - right at the beginning of the game. The player needs to possess the Strong and/or Melee skills to kill a dogman during the first encounter and the Trapping skill to get the dogman's fur from skinning it (via crafting, by combining trapping skill, dogman's corpse and a glass shard from the broken window). The coat, when worn, is warm enough to prevent the character from freezing by itself alone. *When without a proper backpack, take advantage of plastic bags lying around to get your precious loot with you. Three can be carried around at one time - one in each hand and one in the backpack slot. *If you grab the glass shards from the Cryo Facility, you can go to a forest tile and make a sharpened spear with 1 large branch and the glass shards, which is a great weapon early on due to it's good damage and range of 3. You can make a hardened spear, which has greater durability and damage, the same way plus a fire source, such as a lighter or a campfire. This can be done within the first few turns of the game, giving you an edge in unfortunate encounters. The Sharpened Spear and Hardened Spear do not require the Ranged or Melee skill, making it great for those who don't have either of those. *If you use the Melee or Ranged skill, you can make a broad spear much like the other spears, but with any string/cloth and another sharp edge. The broad spear has the same durability of the hardened spear, but with greater damage. *All spears can be thrown, making it great for both melee and ranged purposes. *Be cautious in all your actions! If you feel doubt about an action, most times the best choice will be to avoid it. There are old scavengers, there are bold scavengers, but there are few old, bold scavengers. *If you seem strong and well armed, your enemy is more likely to run away.